


There Is Pleasure In A Certain Amount of Exposure

by asimplewalk



Series: Prompt Jar [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: D/s dynamic, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Military Kink, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplewalk/pseuds/asimplewalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy wants to try something with Bucky, and it's definitely something that they both end up enjoying immensely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is Pleasure In A Certain Amount of Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt from tumblr: "Prompt: Bucky whispering sweet nothings into Darcy's ear during movie night with the team just to see her blush." I am so sorry that this kinda strayed from that. Kinda really far. You're welcome.  
> Given various editing looks by several friends, but all plot and mistakes are mine. Any other obvious things belong to their respective right-holders.
> 
> Part of the ongoing Promise!Verse

The game is simple. There are a few rules, and they are all easy enough to follow.  
1 Safe words and consent are necessary from both parties.  
2 Both parties have to be sober and aware for the game.  
3 One or both parties lose in the event of the game being discovered or revealed (by any tells, i.e. noise, movement, expression, et cetera).

Bucky is immediately interested in the game. It’s like another that Darcy has played with Jane, Thor, and the others (Sex Chicken), but involves far less sharing. And there aren’t as many rules and safeguards for it. He eyes his girlfriend, and she has a bright smile on her face. She’s presented him with the idea, and her tablet.

“You’re sure about this, wren?” He looks between the screen and her face, and then a second time. “I mean, I’m all for this thing in general. But… around others?” 

“I think we’re both more exhibitionist than you’re giving us credit for. Besides, we’ve already been seen how many times?”

“Zero.” He smirks at her, and it quickly falters and fades when she returns it. 

“Wrong, Steve’s caught and watched you rail me twice this month alone and Bruce caught us in the locker room a few months ago. He was polite enough to walk out and wait. And, I’m assuming, kept others from discovering us.”

“I- really? I’m gonna punch Steven. In the kisser. Repeatedly. Damn it, you’d think he’d say something.”

“I get the impression that he’s a voyeur and that this isn’t new.” Her hand covers his mouth to keep him from responding, “So, safe words.”

“Right, ah, this is the first time we’re going to need them, huh?” He pulls her to him, so that she’s settled between his legs and curled against him on her bed.

“I think that for me, it’s always been potato for stop, and hum Coheed and Cambria’s ‘Wake Up’ if I’m gagged or can’t words?” Darcy murmurs it against his shoulder. “That’s what I’m good to go with.”

“Can I think about it?” It’s not that he’s got a problem with anything that they do. The only thing, thus far, that he’s turned down, in their sex life, had been the potential for restraints. Darcy had been fine with that, as her one had been blindfolding. He just wasn’t so keen on the idea of others seeing her in such a vulnerable, intimate position.

“Of course. I mean, I take it it’s a yes on the toy in general, but undecided on the game?” She kisses the soft underside of his chin.

“Correct, darlin’.” He returns the gesture with one to the tip of her nose. He then proceeds to order the item in question.

-

Two weeks later, she’s sitting on the counter in his kitchen waiting for him to be ready to head to Tony’s penthouse for the movie night. She’s not expecting the particularly playful smile, or the way that he’s hiding something behind his back. “What did you do, Buchanan.”

“Wow, fine Darcy, I won’t tell you what I decided on for my safe word.” He stops short of her and frowns. He’s got a slightly offended pout, but still is looking at her with that merry trouble-making look in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, run that by me again?” 

“Safe word. Thought it over, and I think… if we’re gonna do this, then why not really push it, right? The dark of the room, the loud sound of the speakers to drown out the quiet little noises you start making when you get really close to making a mess of your panties and thighs.” He shrugs and thumbs over his shoulder. “I’ll just go and put this away then. I see how it is.”

“No, no. I- Bucky, no that’s- Yes. Absolutely yes. Please.” She makes grabby hands at him, pouts back, her bottom lip pushed out comically far even as her eyes are wide and excited. 

“You’re absolutely sure that you want to do this with that many people in the room?” He reaches out and lets her haul him in, lace her fingers with his. He slots in easily between her knees when she hooks her legs over his hips. “You sure you want to risk other people seeing you fall apart because of what I am doing to you? Can you control your face enough, do you think you can keep from gasping and clawing at something to clutch into when you get close?”

“I think I want you to bury that bullet in me, so you can see how strong I really am, Sergeant.” She nips at his chin, and he quickly captures her mouth. He kisses her strongly, fiercely, and they get a little carried away with it.

“Damn it, pretty girl, if you keep sucking on my tongue like that, we aren’t going to make it down there, and Steve’ll catch us on the counter again.” Darcy rests their foreheads together and smiles lazily at him. 

“Then let me know what your safewords are.” Her fingers are laced behind his head and tangled in the short hair at the nape of his neck. 

“Stop at mocha. I’ll hum Sing Sing Sing if I can’t get words out.” She processes it, repeats it back. He does the same, rattling off hers to be sure he knows them. It had taken him a lot of careful questions and research to be sure of the use of them, the purpose. Had discovered the words and definitions for the headspaces that they both fell into at times when they were taking their roles, too.

Darcy propped her hands against the counter top and levered her hips up when he popped her jean shorts open and slipped them and her underwear to her knees, The toy appeared from the handkerchief that he’d wrapped them in before pocketing them. Using his fingers, he toyed with her for a moment, slowly slipping a digit inside of her already soaked center, swipes his thumb across her clit to watch her jerk and enjoy the little cry she makes. He removes himself from her, holds her open to slowly tease the silicon-coated toy into her. Uses his thumb to press it just deep enough into her that he knows she’ll feel it pulsing clearly, but not so shallowly inserted that her body will push it out with it’s movements.

“God, babygirl, all I want to do is bury my cock in you already. It’s gonna be so hard to keep my hands to myself while you’re squirming in my lap in front of everyone.” He kisses her, hauls her off the counter, rights her clothing. 

“That’s why it’s a game. Come on, I bet they’ve already got the news highlights going for Steve.” She grabs his wrist and tugs him to the elevator, licking the taste of herself from his fingers as they go.

“Gonna die, doll. Really. Heart attack, that’s how I’m going. And it’ll be while you’re teasin’ me.”

-

They had skirted in and landed the third to last available spot, and honestly the preferred one to the pair, against the coffee table. Bucky plopped down and pulled her to sit between his legs. Waited until she was comfortable, then tucked his hands away into the pocket of her hoodie. He flicked the little button on the remote to turn the toy on just before she took a drink of her soda while Jerry clocked Tom with a pie at the end of the cartoon short. Darcy shivered and had to make a second try at getting the straw between her lips, but handled the sudden, low, slow vibration within her easily. “Aww, pretty girl, you are good at this, huh?”

Fifteen minutes into the first movie, Friday the 13th, Darcy shifts and grips at the outside of his thigh and he nudges a separate setting to cause the toy to pulse at that slow speed. He gets pinched, but she takes it in stride. “What, doesn’t it feel good, darlin’? Like something’s stroking along inside you?”

So every ten minutes, he starts just barely switching up the settings, keeping her going through the movie until his pretty girl is starting to shiver against him as the opening music of Lake Placid plays. “I’m starting to think that you do this all the time.” “You gonna be alright baby?” “Ready to throw in the towel, little bird?” “Gonna need to see if you can hold out this long with it in your ass next time.”

By the time the crocodile gets seen for the first time, she’s got a tight grip on his legs, just above his knees, and she’s a little flushed. She skillfully holds in any noise until the next jump scare. Tony absently tells her to keep her sex noises out of their screaming time, and Steve playfully pelts the two with popcorn kernels, but it’s obvious that no-one noticed what they are up to. He sets the toy back to a fairly low, steady vibration, rubs his hands up and down her sides and against her belly.

“You should make noises like that more often, wren.” His low voice in her ear makes her bite her lip. 

“Daddy, I swear, I’m going to climb you like a tree but at least let me see Sam’s reaction to the kiss at the end first.” She whispers it in return, turning her head just barely so he can lean enough to hear her words against his ear. 

“I don’t know, you gonna make it that long?” He presses a gentle kiss against her neck and switches the toy to pulse quickly. It earns her twitching back into him and digging her nails into the seams of his jeans.

-

Darcy excuses herself as the genius’ AI queues up the next movie, A Woman in Black, citing too much death and not enough cute things before leaving Bucky where he’s sat.

“Way to go! I thought I was the one bad with dames, Buck.” Steve pelts him with another kernel of popcorn, but Bucky just turns the toy remote off where it’s in his own jacket pocket before eating the offending projectile.

“Nah, you know she’s got a limited horror capacity.” The movie starts, and he tugs his phone out to check the text he’d just felt come in. 

Wren:: I was gonna record myself getting off to that you bastard.  
Wren:: Don’t you want proof that even without touching me you can make me scream and moan?

Bucky grins and tucks the phone away between his legs after turning the brightness all the way down. Accepts the bowl of popcorn that Natasha gives him on her way to the couch that she and Maria and Pepper are all on. 

Sam, Bruce, and then Tony all migrate out within fifteen minutes. At the twenty-minute mark, Bucky fakes his fourth yawn. “Go to bed, ya lug. I don’t need to see you yawnin’ every three minutes and twice on the hour.” Steve doesn’t look away from the screen.

He hands the popcorn off to Clint as he heads for the elevator. As soon as the doors close, he’s got his phone to his ear. “Pretty girl, whose bed are you in?”

“Mine. Thor and Jane are making an awful lot of noise, and it’s doing more for me than you are right now.” _Oh, no, that needs to be remedied immediately_ , so he flicks the toy on to a moderate setting. He immediately hears her gasp and whimper. 

“JARVIS, the Barracks, if you would. Darcy, you keep your hands above your head until I get there. No touching.” The elevator moves, and he steps out on his floor. She’s whining and begging into his ear, and in the background, he can vaguely hear her floormates. Or rather, Jane’s cries as she’s no doubt being nailed.

“Oh, my pretty little wren, what did I tell you?” He trots through his rooms to the bathroom to brush the taste of soda syrup and fake butter and salt and licorice off his teeth. 

“Hands above my head until you get here.” Her petulant tone is so cute, and he can just imagine her matching expression. 

“So what are you gonna do, little girl?” He growls it out once he sets the phone to speaker. 

“Keep my hands above my head until you get here.” Bucky can positively identify the way her mouth turns down and grins at his reflection as he adjusts the water to a small stream. 

“That’s a good choice, dollbaby. I’ll be up soon. Would you like me to stay with you like this?” He sets about actually scrubbing at his teeth, preferring still peroxide and baking soda. 

“Stay, please?” He can hear her move, and grins as he realizes a moment later that she’s going to do the same. 

Bucky spits and says, “I thought you understood where your hands are supposed to be.” Her little eep makes him chuckle. “‘S alright. I know you’re doing that to freshen up, occupy your hands and stop from touching yourself. Which was the point of me giving you that order, baby. Go on.”  
It had sounded like she had frozen before, and she vigorously set about the task. Bucky finished up and rummaged around in his linen closet in one of the baskets to find the box of condoms he’d gotten while he’d been out earlier that day. He had a feeling that the ones that had been in her apartment might have gotten appropriated by the other couple. “Sergeant Barnes?”

Darcy’s keening little voice made him shiver. “Shit, yeah baby girl?” 

“Maybe could I come to you? These two are starting to really get to me.” He can only imagine the way that she’s worrying away at the ends of her hair, trying to hold still instead of rubbing her thighs together to relieve the ache he knows has been building there.

“You gonna be able to keep quiet, my sweet little girl? Or am I gonna have to fill your pretty mouth with something?” He’s trying to consider the merit of hushing her up to keep Steve or Sam from being disturbed. Perhaps the most appealing option would be to bury his cock against the back of her throat.

“I don’t know?” 

“Well, we’ll find out, won't we, pretty girl. Come on, then.” He hangs up before she can respond, swishes some of the mint water he keeps in a jar through his teeth so that the taste of grit and peroxide doesn’t linger.

-

Darcy comes into his bedroom to find him sitting with his jeans undone, one foot touching the floor and the other knee bent, wrist balanced on it to read something on his phone. He’s not got anything else on but his dog tags, and his other hand is idly toying with the casing of the remote for the toy. “Sergeant?” He holds a hand up, gesturing for her to wait a moment, but to come to the foot of the bed.

She kneels there, hands on her thighs, feet tucked under her. “What a smart little girl, putting your hair up. And you brought back the sweatshirt you borrowed from me. How magnanimous of you.” He still hasn’t looked up to her. “But your orders were to keep your hands above your head, not on your knees.”

Darcy immediately laces her fingers and rests her thumbs on top of her head. It brings the hem of the sweatshirt up so that he can almost see between her legs, and he idly wonders as he finishes reading through a post on her tumblr dash (she’d logged in on his phone and never thought to log out), before locking his phone and setting it aside. He lets her sit there, looks her over. Makes sure her eyes are on his before turning the vibration setting of the bullet again, so that it’s lower, but pulsing. Darcy lets out a small whimper and shifts where she’s sitting.  
“You okay, baby girl?” He smirks at her.

“I really really want you in me, daddy.” She’s trying so hard to stay still, so he decides to give in to her a little.

“Come here, my pretty girl.” His voice is rough and quiet. “Come here and give your Papa a kiss, please.”

Bucky’s breath hitches and he sighs into her mouth when their lips meet. He sets the remote onto the nightstand, buries his natural fingers in her hair, the metal hand steadying her hip. She had all but lunged to him, and is shaking just a bit against him. He lets her control the kiss, understands that she needs to, for a moment. It’s hard, needy, hungry, and the way she laps into his mouth, goading him into licking at her teeth the way she likes feels so good. He cedes that little bit, and they both moan a little at the way she sucks at his tongue. 

Wondering just how close she is to coming, his flesh fingers trail down, taking the time to cup her breast through the fabric of the ratty grey sweatshirt, thumb against the pert nipple, feels the piercing in it and groans. His hand ghosts down along her abdomen, rucks up the hem of the garment, feels at her hip the material of a pair of lacy boy shorts. He hums his approval while she nibbles at his lower lip, one hand tangling in the chain of his tags. His fingers find the navel piercings, and he grins. It breaks the kiss and he pulls back to look.

“I forget sometimes you have so much metal in you.” Before she can come back with a witty retort, though, he keeps going, “And you know that I’m not comfortable risking hurting your delicate body with that hand. Nothing in you. Besides, I don’t want to imagine what the graphene in the creases could do to you.” 

This time, when their mouths meet, it’s a lot more gentle, and even from under her, he’s taken back control. His fingers continue on, over the fabric covering her, feeling just how wet she is. Even the lightest touch over her clit is enough to make her whimper and buck, so the way he grinds his knuckles against her leaves her keening and panting against his mouth.  
“Please, sir. I need to have you in me.” Her other hand is clutching the bicep of his metal arm, to keep from digging her nails into his skin, and the sting of the chain digging into the back of his neck as she tugs softly at the tags is sharp.

“If I give in to you that easy, baby girl, you’re gonna start thinking that all you have to do is beg a little. If you keep begging, I’ll make you wait even longer.” His lips move against hers, and he steadies her hips between both hands. “But if you want me in you so bad, darlin’, you can put that mouth to use on me.”

Darcy takes a few breaths to calm herself a little before moving down his body, tugging gently at the waistband of his underwear, pulling them off of him with his jeans when he lifts his hips a little so that she can peel them off of him. In just his tags, she takes a moment to look him over and keens a little. Bucky can’t help but bite his lip under the heady look in her eyes.

Darcy’s hands are soft and small and gentle on him the way her eyes aren’t, and it causes a shiver of excitement to roll down along his spine. She runs her thumb along the vein tracing the side of the shaft, and the other is holding him steady at the base. She never has a look of anything but wonder, excitement, and lust when he’s exposed. It’s a little bit of a confidence boost on days that he feels like his body isn’t worth anything but it’s weight as a weapon. When Darcy’s eyes meet his and she licks from just above her knuckles to the crown, his breath hitches. “Damn, pretty girl, you’re bent on wrecking me, aren’t you?”

“If it makes you want to fuck me, then I’ll do whatever it takes.” She doesn’t break her stare, simply sucks him into her mouth. He bottoms out, tip nudging the back of her throat, and he briefly has a flash of wonder at what exactly she’d been doing to discover she didn’t have a gag reflex. After that, it’s nothing but white noise and pleasure behind his eyes, because she starts bobbing her head. His human fingers get tangled into her hair, and the other hand catches hold of his tags. The light clink of the aluminum against the vibranium is the only sound disturbing her little mewls of encouragement and his panting. Bucky twists the chain and loops it over his head a second time, so that they are hanging behind him, and settles up more to break her gaze, so that her eyes close and she’s not straining her neck to look at him. The way she sucks him down hard, tongue tracing down a vein, and then coming up with the lightest scrape of her teeth makes him shiver - that feeling is a hell of a reward. 

He can’t let her keep that pace. Part of him can tell after a moment that her jaw is getting sore fast. “Up, babygirl, off me.” Her little whine makes him chuckle, “Hey now, you’re gonna get y’r way in a few moments, no whining.”

She releases his cock with an obscene pop, but goes easily when he pulls her up for a kiss. It’s all teeth and tongues. Bucky hooks his thumbs into the waist of her underwear, tugs them down to her knees skin of his fingers slick as he slips in two. “So tell me, have you gotten off tonight?” He snatches up the remote with his other hand.

“Sarge- ah!” The toy, for a second time that night, is abruptly turned off, and with the two fingers he had inside her, Bucky slipped it from in her, leaving it with the remote on the handkerchief he’d left on the nightstand. The utter lack of stimulation after the extended bouts of it left Darcy’s body shaking and little whimpers working their way out of her amidst her panting. 

“Hush, baby girl. Soon. So soon. We’ll go slow, okay?” When she nodded into his collarbone, snuggling into the hug, nipped and sucked at the skin there, he rolled them so that he was above her. This time, as he looked her over, he carefully took note of her appearance, her reactions.  
Now that he had the word for it- subspace- he could see her experiencing that natural high. Her pupils were blown, she was responding to his words and his touch, knew that he had to be gentle with her until she came back down to earth. 

Bucky was sure to keep his weight off of her, but kissed her tenderly before sitting up to reach for the box of condoms he’d set on the nightstand earlier. One procured, he tore the foil packet along one edge using his teeth, was careful as he held it to roll it on properly, and flicked the wrap from the bed. “Can you remember what your words are, baby girl?” 

There was a barest of nods, and then, a moment later, a more substantial one. She hummed the guitar riff at the beginning of Coheed’s “Wake Up.” He mulled this over for a moment. She was aware of herself enough to remember that, even if she couldn’t use words to express her needs. “If you want to stop for the night, my pretty little wren, then can you hum some more for me?” 

Darcy shakes her head, reaches languidly to curl the fingers of her hand around the metal of his left bicep. “Need you, sir.” Her voice is hoarse, but she’s able to meet his eyes. Bucky presses another kiss to her lips, licks along the neat line of her teeth as he lines himself up at her entrance. Feeling how wet she is around his fingers left a different impression on his body then slowly burying himself into her. 

It takes a lot of control to move as slowly as she needs, to keep his thrusts even. Their legs tangle. Bucky braces himself with a left grip on the headboard, right fingers lacing with hers above her head. As she begins to steady, the whimpers giving way to low moans, and as her hips began to roll up to meet his, he allows himself a little more force. When he twists to keep the tags hanging over his back from falling around his side, she suddenly gasps and whimpers, arching into him. “Oh, there you go, darlin’. That’s it. Let’s see if we can make that happen for you again.” He cants his hips a little as he draws back before thrusting into her again.

Another ragged gasp rolls from her lips, her fingers tighten their grips on his hand and the sheets. Knowing the angle necessary to hit the spot that could draw screams from her some nights, he aims to hit that mark more often than not and mostly succeeds. Getting close, he shifts enough to swap the hand occupied with hers, using his flesh thumb to stroke against her clit. “Sargent!” The little gasp made it that much harder to keep from fucking into her the way his body wants to. He needs to hold onto his control a little while longer. 

“That’s it, pretty girl, let go. You are getting so close. Good Lord, I can feel you gettin’ tighter on me. You’re okay,” Darcy’s other hand had shoots up, curling around the metal wrist, fingers of the other clenching tighter where they are knotted around the unyielding digits. “I swear, pretty girl, there isn’t anything more beautiful on Creation than when you are this close, precious wren.”  
Bucky has known for a long time that he turned into a babbling mess when he got close enough, and right now Darcy was thriving off that praise. Her hips roll against his, and she is panting and soft moans and whimpers are tumbling out of her mouth for every thrust, every pass of his thumb over her clit. 

“Sarge please- I- with-” Darcy’s eyes focus on him, and the last of Bucky’s resolve crumbles. His hips slam into hers twice, three, a fourth time before her body clenches around him, her back arches and her hips meet his. He doesn’t pull back, instead coming with her.

Breathing hard, he lifts his human hand and she absently sucks his thumb into her mouth, licking the taste of herself off the digit. Their gaze finally breaks when he moves the hand to cup her face and pull her into a kiss. It isn’t much, compared to the others that have been shared already that night - just the press of lips, panting into one another. “You’re everything, wren. Everything.”  
“Love you, Sarge.” She still sounds so wrecked, and it’s like the words are being reeled out of her. 

“I need to pull out of you, pretty girl. I know you’re gonna feel so empty, but I’ve got to, sometime.” He peppers little kisses across her forehead and cheeks, getting a little assenting hum and a nod from her in return. She still whines when he does, and he doesn’t bother trying to use his left hand in the process of getting the condom off or leaning to drop it into his garbage can. Instead, he uses it to gently rub at her stomach, massages the muscles there as she shivers and quakes.

He hears, vaguely, someone- no, two someones in the room adjacent - Steve and Sam’s apartment. _Finished just in time_. “And look, we didn’t even disturb the neighbors, baby.” He presses another soft kiss against her brow. “Would you like to take a bath before bed?”

Darcy shakes her head, and when she looks up at him this time, her eyes are a little less glassy and she doesn’t blink to refocus as often. “Mmh, no thank.” Her body is calming, the shaking in her thighs and belly lessening as the flesh hand, now too, soothes over them.

“Okay. I would still like to clean you up a little. I’m going to carry you, but you need to carry the pillow, alright?” She nods and he grabs one of the pillows that usually get set aside when sleeping actually gets done in the bed and plops it onto her. 

Darcy giggles into his neck once he’s off the bed and lifting her, heading for his bathroom. He stops at the counter and she deposits the pillow before he sets her gently on it. “Oh, ouch.” 

“Hm? What hurts, baby girl?” Bucky is immediately frozen before her, hands on either side of her face.

“Think you made me mushy.” She murmurs it, words still finding their way to the surface as she gives him a pout. “And this one is flat.” She tugs a little at the corner of the pillowcase.

“I didn’t make you all mushy, your body is just very sensitive right now. You were very good for me, even though I had you so wet and open for so long.”

“Never said it wasn’t a good mushy, Sergeant.. Just... “ She shrugs her shoulder, and Bucky can’t help but laugh. 

“I cannot tell you enough how good you were for me, tonight, baby. You did so well, and you made me very happy, and I am so proud of you for going that long.” He leans in and kisses her softly. “Gonna get a couple of washrags to get us all cleaned up, okay?”

When Darcy nods at him before leaning back on slightly weak arms, he turns on the sink, letting the faucet run while he gets a couple of washcloths. When the water gets to a temperature he knows her body will handle, he gets the first wet, using it to wipe the traces of their night from her, using gentle fingers. He checks for any damage to her. Finding none, he uses another of them to gently dry her off. He gets that one wet and nabs the bar of soap to clean up himself. rinses the rag out before wiping the soap away, dries off. The rags stay in the sink, the pillow stays where it is, but he easily lifts her a second time.

“Even when you’re soft, you have such a pretty cock.” Bucky snorts against her hair, squeezes her close to him in his arms.

“Thanks, Darce. How are you feeling, sweetheart?” She was often quick to bounce back, but he wanted to be sure she wouldn’t drop. 

“I really think that the vibrator and your dick have rendered my insides to jelly. I might have a limp tomorrow.” When he sets her on the bed, he can’t move away, as her hands are on the chain for his tags. She untangles it, rights them, then pulls them from his body to drop around her neck. 

“Well, if Jane says anything, just ask her how she feels after getting hammered all night.”

“I think she was pegging him, actually.” Bucky chokes a little on nothing before laughing.

“Oh man, and here I was trying to figure out how to ask you to…” He bites his lip and tries to fight the grin in response to hers. 

“Holy shit, yes. Yes, I will be happy to. I mean-”

“ _That_ can be discussed later. We’ll get all of that worked out. Do you want anything before-” A huge, genuine yawn suddenly stops him. She does, too, then, as he continues, “we sleep, because I am more than happy to give you whatever you want. You’ve certainly earned it.”

“Hm, your shirt from earlier. It’ll smell like you and I can wear it tomorrow. Socks, if I still have a pair here.” He laughs and snatches the pair of underwear she had been wearing, and his own clothes.

He yanks on the boxer-briefs from earlier, tosses the other items into his hamper after he fishes out the shirt, checks his sock drawer to see if one of the handful of brightly colored balls of socks are there. “Negative. Want a pair of mine?”

“No thank you. They’ll come off in the middle of the night and it’ll be a waste.”

“Mmkay. Arms up.” He drops the henley over her arms and head, and gets into the bed with her while she sorts out limbs and holes. With it on right, his tags quietly clinking from their place on her as she settles in pretty much atop him, tangling their legs again, she seems contented. “I am so glad I’ve got you, Darcy.”

“Oh my gosh, you sap. And you forgot to turn the lights out.”

“Hey, to be fair, you flopped onto me and turned into an octopus about ten seconds faster than I could get that done.”

“Ye- oh, shit. Doors. Windows and doors and- my brain fell out. Hold on, I have to- I am so sorry, I need to…” She’s fighting out of the blankets and up and out of his bedroom with surprising speed.

Bucky just gets up and goes to the kitchen and gets two glasses of water. Her last-of-the-night checks take a few minutes. It hadn’t bothered him the first time she’d done it, and still didn’t. And, after her being so gentle and accepting and loving of him from their very start, on New Years Eve when he still refused to speak, nearly eight months before, Bucky was content to let her work through her needs.

Honestly, of all the compulsions Darcy had, this one was one that helped him as much as it settled her. Knowing that all the locks - door and window alike - were set went a long way to reassure him when he started to worry about dangers to himself and to her.

He got his phone plugged in, and since hers was a StarkPhone and left behind in her apartment, had JARVIS route her calls and texts to his until morning. Set the water glasses on the respective tables. Settled into bed, chucking a few of the extraneous pillows to the chair in the corner. Turned down her side of the covers. 

Four rounds of his apartment, one small light in the bathroom on, double check that all the other lights are out, she finally settles down into bed against him. “I’m so sorry, Bucky.”

“I swear, I wouldn’t throw you out of bed for crumbs. I will never be upset over something that you need. I promise you that, wren.” He curls around her, human hand slipped under the hem of his shirt to rest against her belly and pulling her flush against his body.

“Did you set calls to-”

“Yup.”

“And a reminder with the alarms for me to immediately go take my-” 

“Of course, babe. Sleep. You haven’t stopped yawning once you got up to do your rounds. You got us, JARVIS?”

“ _Alarm for oh-six-thirty, oh-six-thirty-five, reminders at both for Darcy to go take her medications and prepare for work while you take your morning run._ ”

“There you go, Darce. Sleep?” Bucky yawns into the back of her neck.

Darcy hums her assent, fingers of her left hand wrapping around the bicep above her head, supporting his pillow and head, the other lacing fingers with the one against her stomach. Soon enough, they are both breathing quietly, evenly, as the fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really am not sure exactly what the fuck happened, but as soon as I got the prompt, the mental image of him pushing that toy into her on the counter and whispering "You sure you won't give yourself away, baby?" And then it just tore off at the speed of fuck and took over.  
> Sorry it came out so late, and I am hoping that you enjoy it, sprout.
> 
> As always, you can come howl at me on tumblr, where my neverending need for beautiful Marvel boys and Darcy (and other things) takes over.


End file.
